


FIRESIDE REVERIE

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Luke  share their toughts while on Endor</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIRESIDE REVERIE

A rustle of leaves drew Luke Skywalker's attention from the burning embers he'd been staring into. He glanced up to see Han Solo standing opposite from where he was sitting on the rough-hewn log.  
The tall Corellian was silhouetted against the star sparkled blackness of the Endor night, his dark features lit only by the shadowy flicker of the fire's flames.

"What're you still doing up? Han asked, straddling another rough-hewn log. "The whole village has gone to sleep. Every last furry critter." Han joked about their new found allies; the Ewoks.

Luke smiled, poking absently into the fire with a long, forked branch causing sparks reminiscent of the fireworks earlier in the evening, to shower the ground around them.

"Just thinking." He responded. "I thought you'd be with Leia.

"She's asleep." Han told him. "What were you thinking about? Han prodded. Luke hesitated a moment, not reluctant to talk, but wanting to be sure he could voice his feelings.

"Just about how things have turned out." He began. "Losing Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Ben telling me he knew my father. Then, Vader, the most hated man in the galaxy tells me HE'S my Father. Later, I find out Leia is my twin sister. Soon, you and Leia will be married and you, my best friend, will become my brother-in-law." Han smiled at Luke, knowing he had more to say.  
"It just seems I've lost so much and gained so much all at the same time.". Luke finished.

"I know exactly how you feel." Han commented, his eyes clouding with memories. "After leaving my home-world and living the way I have. I never thought I would ever care for anything....or anyone again. 

Luke listened intently. In the years he'd known Han, he'd never heard him be so open about his past. The young Jedi had often wondered, but never pressed the subject, knowing if and when his friend wanted to talk about it, he would.

"There's even more change coming." Luke continued. "Soon, I'll be training new Jedi in the re-established Republic and, in time, Luke grinned knowingly at Han, "you and Leia will give me nieces and nephews."

Their talk over, the two men sat in the comfortable silence that surrounds friends and watched as the last ember of the fire died into ashes.

"We better get some sleep, kid." Solo used the term affectionately, "Tomorrow will come soon enough and all those things you're looking forward to won't come about by themselves. "It's gonna take a lot of work."

They began to walk toward the huts.

"Uh...Han...don't tell Leia about our conversation. I don't want her to think I'm too sentimental." Luke requested.

The Corellian slapped the Jedi playfully on the shoulder and laughed. "Me neither, kid...me neither."


End file.
